gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
JoshCube
}} Joshcube is an infamous internet nerd and hardcore Marin fanatic who visits the GameFAQs Smash board from time to time. History In 2004, JoshCube, a hardcore Nintendo fan created the website SmashBrothersOnline.com. It was apparently trying to imitate itself as a Super Smash Bros. Brawl website, but the website was titled “Super Smash Bros. 3” when it first started a few years before the Wii was announced. His website later received a lot of traffic after in which it became involved in the N-Game, which was the Nintendo Revolution Conspiracy that spread around the internet during the Nintendo Wii phenomenon. (Source: http://web.archive.org/web/20080601234817/http://www.smashbrothersonline.com/) In early 2005, JoshCube created a topic within his forum saying he was in love with the female character, Marin, from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. He also traveled around the internet posting many threads on message boards asking people to help him find her because he believed that she was real. One incident was when he had posted a thread back when Nintendo had its N-sider forums asking people to travel with him across the globe and was willing to give out his phone number and address for his recruits. Due to the amount of traffic his website was getting, many people across the internet took notice to this and either made fun of him or thought that he had lost his sanity. People also believed that this was not a hoax because his Blogs and threads looked way too serious to be faked. (Source: http://joshcube.blogspot.com/) In 2006, the website known as YTMND also took notice to this and users made several YTMND sites making fun of him and posting screen-shots. When JoshCube found out about this, he was enraged and threatened YTMND to remove the sites or he was going to spam-bomb the site. When the YTMND community refused, JoshCube spam-attacked the website with hundreds of YTMNDs titled “DYTMND”, which later were deleted by the owner, Max, along with his spam. This only fueled the fire even more and several users got a hold of his phone number and started calling his house and posting his phone number around the website. JoshCube went to approach Max on YTMND Radio saying that if the JoshCube sites were not removed, he was going to contact the Internet Police and force them to remove them. Max got fed up and decided to delete all the Anti-JoshCube sites along with his username. Later on, JoshCube continued to troll YTMND by spamming and causing more trouble. Some users believed that JoshCube “secretly planned” the whole YTMND incident and he has been labeled an Internet Troll. In 2007, he became a member of the YouTube community under the username, “JoshCube2”. He mentioned that he currently isn't on the internet that much anymore because he is in college. In 2008, he later closed his website though it can still be viewed using the WayBackMachine. On August 26, 2010, an internet radio station known as The Fearless Spork Squad did a reading on a fanfic JoshCube made back in 2006 known as “A Nintendo Fan’s Lust” which involved him having ual intercourse with Peach, Zelda, and Samus. (Source: http://www.ljseek.com/A-Nintendo-Fan-S-Lust-Joshcube_s4Zp1.html) Category:Users Category:Memes Category:Brawl veterans Category:Sm4sh veterans